Fic dịch Only you
by majal
Summary: Harry rời bỏ Draco vì Draco không yêu cậu.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Only You  
Author: Raven-Dray  
Translator: Majal  
Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
Warn: Mpreg  
Pairing: Draco M. & Harry P

Summary: Harry rời bỏ Draco vì Draco không yêu cậu.

Author's permission:

I don't mind. In fact, I would be honored that someone thinks my fanfic good enough to be translate to another language. I never even think someone would ever do that.

**Chap 1: Cuộc sống mới**

Đã 6 năm kể từ khi Harry rời khỏi Hogwarts.

Từ đó cậu sống tại thành phố New York này

Cậu sở hữu một quán Cafe & Restaurant cách nhà cậu vài căn. Nó luôn tấp nập. Đó là nơi dễ chịu và ấm cúng. Mọi người thích dùng bữa sáng, bữa trưa và bữa tối ở đó. Thức ăn rất ngon và giá cả thì phải chăng.

Nhà cậu là một ngôi nhà đẹp. Không quá to cũng không quá nhỏ. Có 4 phòng và 3 phòng tắm, một phòng bếp lớn và một khu vườn nhỏ. Harry thường dành thời gian nấu ăn ở cửa hàng, làm vườn, và chơi với con trai của cậu.

Con trai của cậu, Ryan Christian Potter đã 5 tuổi.

Nó có mái tóc vàng và đôi mắt xanh lục. Nó trông giống cha như đúc.

Sau khi cậu rời khỏi Draco, cậu đến thế giới muggle. Cậu làm phép che đi bụng bầu của mình. Năm tháng sau cậu xuất hiện ở Hogsmeade. Harry nghĩ tốt nhất cậu nên ở bệnh viện thánh Mungo cho đến khi sinh con. Không ai nhận ra cậu vì cậu đã ếm một loại bùa cực mạnh để thay đổi khuôn mặt.

2 tháng sau, cậu sinh một đứa bé trai xinh đẹp.

Cậu không biết nên vui hay buồn khi con trai cậu quá giống Draco. Nhưng cậu hạnh phúc không kém.

Cậu không cần sống vì chính mình nữa. Cậu đã có lí do để sống. Con trai cậu.

Cậu không bao giờ sử dùng phép thuật nữa. Cậu không muốn bất cứ ai biết nơi mình sống. Phép thuật cuối cùng cậu sử dụng là phép che dấu khi cậu vẫn còn mang thai. Cậu sống theo kiểu của dân muggle với con trai. Thật yên tĩnh và êm đềm. Cậu hạnh phúc.

Nhưng cậu chưa bao giờ quên được Draco. Tình yêu duy nhất của cậu, người cha còn lại của con cậu. Khi cậu nhìn vào khuôn mặt đang ngủ của Ryan, cậu nhớ Draco. Những đêm họ đã trải qua trong vòng tay nhau.

Cậu vuốt nhẹ tóc Ryan. Cậu mỉm cười, dù có bất cứ chuyện gì xảy ra cậu cũng sẽ không hối tiếc, cậu yêu Draco bằng cả trái tim. Và có Ryan là món quà tuyệt vời nhất mà cậu nhận được.

Thỉnh thoảng, cậu ước Draco ở bên cạnh cậu, cùng nuôi dưỡng con. Thôi nào, không phải mọi điều ước đều trở thành sự thật. Và cậu sẽ quá ích kỉ nếu đòi hỏi thêm nữa. Cậu nằm xuống giường bên cạnh Ryan và nhìn bé chằm chằm khi cậu bắt đầu thiếp dần.

Flash back

Đó là một đêm mưa. Harry đi xuống hành lang vắng, hướng về phía phòng Draco. Họ đã hẹn hò từ giữa năm 7. Draco đã bảo cậu đó chỉ là vui đùa thôi vì Draco buồn quá. Hai người dành thời gian bên nhau để vui chơi và làm tình.

Trong suốt thời gian ấy, 1 tuần trước Harry phát hiện cậu có thai. Cậu đã mang thai 1 tháng rồi. Cậu hạnh phúc với ý nghĩ có con với Draco. Cậu muốn nói Draco biết anh sắp được làm cha rồi. Cuối cùng, ngày mai họ sẽ tốt nghiệp và mỗi người một nơi. Và cậu muốn Draco sống với cậu cùng nuôi dưỡng con của hai người.

Harry đột ngột dừng lại. 'Nếu cậu ấy không muốn giữ đứa bé thì sao?' Khuôn mặt cậu tái đi trước ý nghĩ đó 'Thật ra thì cậu ấy có yêu mình đâu'.

Cậu cắn môi, lo lắng hiện rõ trên mặt 'Nhưng... nếu cậu ấy không yêu mình, tại sao vẫn muốn ngủ với mình?' cậu hít một hơi dài 'Có lẽ, ít nhất, cậu ấy cũng thích mình. Mình phải thử, còn hơn là không làm gì cả' cậu quyết định và bắt đầu đi tiếp.

Khi cậu đến, Draco đã đợi sẵn rồi. Nằm trên giường, tấm chăn che đi nửa dưới trần truồng của anh, tay gối đầu. "Cậu đến muộn" anh nói với một nụ cười trên khuôn mặt.

"Xin lỗi, buổi cấm túc lâu hơn tôi nghĩ" cậu mỉm cười hối lỗi.

"Vậy thì cậu còn đợi gì nữa? Lại đây" anh nhướng mày. Không lãng phí thời gian nữa, Harry bắt đầu cời đồ và tiến lại gần anh. Cậu nghiêng người xuống hôn anh và Draco kéo cậu xuống và đè lên người cậu để anh nằm lên trên Harry. Anh bắt đầu hôn khắp mặt Harry.

Họ nằm cạnh nhau trên giường. Đầu Harry gối trên ngực Draco. Cánh tay Draco ôm eo cậu. Tay Harry nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve ngực anh. Sau một khoảng im lặng thư giản Harry lên tiếng "Draco?"

"Hử...?" Draco đưa tay lên xuống xoa lưng Harry. Harry run lên trước sự đụng chạm.

"Cậ... cậu sẽ làm gì sau khi tốt nghiệp?" Cậu cố nói giữa những hơi thở khi Draco di chuyển ngón tay trên chỗ nhạy cảm của cậu.

"Không biết, có lẽ tiếp tục công việc của cha" anh trả lời. Harry nhìn lên khuôn mặt anh.

"Và?" tim cậu đập nhanh.

Draco nhìn Harry không chớp. "hmm... có lẽ sẽ tìm một phủ thủy để kết hôn, và tiếp tục dòng dõi" anh nhún vai. Harry tê liệt. Bất cứ điều gì cậu nghĩ Draco sẽ nói cậu cũng không ngờ là những lời này.

"Sao lại hỏi thế Harry?" Draco nhăn mặt, lúng túng trước cậu hỏi đột ngột của Harry.

"Không có gì, chỉ hỏi thôi" Harry mỉm cười, cố trông bình thường. "Thế, trước khi cậu tốt nghiệp, cậu muốn chơi đùa với con trai hả?" Cậu hỏi.

Im lặng, cám ơn chúa cậu đã không run hay khóc. "Tất nhiên, nếu một ngày nào đó tôi phải kết hôn thì ít ra tôi phải vui chơi đủ đã chứ" Draco cười, không nhận ra Harry đang cố nén nước mắt.

"Ồ... thế tôi cũng chỉ là thú vui thôi hả?" Cậu nhạo báng một cách tuyệt vong cố không để nước mắt rơi.

"Ờ, tôi có thể nói cậu người tình tuyệt nhất mà tôi đã từng biết. Tôi có lẽ không bao giờ quên được" Draco cười thầm và nó chợt ngưng khi nhìn thấy khuôn mặt Harry. "Harry, cậu không sao chứ?" anh quan tâm hỏi.

"Ừ, sao cậu lại hỏi?" Harry mỉm cười

"Ừm... không có gì, chỉ là, mặt cậu trông buồn quá..." Draco xoa xoa cằm.

"Không, không có gì. Tôi chỉ cảm thấy buồn, dù sao thì, tôi đã mất đi một người tình tuyệt vời." Harry nói khi cậu nghiêng người xuống hôn anh và thì thầm vào tai anh.

"Vậy thì hãy tạo một đêm khó quên cho cả hai chúng ta"

Sau khi Draco ngủ, Harry nhấc cảnh tay Draco ra khỏi người. May mắn là Draco không phải là người ngủ tỉnh. Khi cậu mặc đồ xong, cậu ngồi ở đuôi giường, nhìn chằm chằm vào khuôn mặt của Draco. Cậu nhẹ nhàng vuốt mái tóc mềm mại của Draco. Nước mắt cứ rơi mãi trên khuôn mặt cậu. Cậu cúi xuống hôn Draco lần cuối và chạy ra khỏi phòng.

Cậu chạy đến phòng sinh hoạt chung của nhà mình. Cậu đóng rèm xung quanh giường mình và ếm bùa im lặng. Sau đó cậu khóc.

Ngày hôm sau, cậu bỏ đi. Cậu không buồn dự lễ tốt nghiệp. Cậu chỉ thầm lặng bỏ đi và kể từ đó, không ai biết cậu ở đâu.

End chap 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2: Mất mát****  
**

Trời đã tối trong dinh thự Malfoy. Draco đang nằm trên giường của mình. Một tay anh để trên mặt, tránh nhìn ánh sáng, cánh tay còn lại để lên bụng. Dưới đất, giấy tờ rải rác khắp nơi.

Anh hạ cánh tay để trên mặt xuống, để lộ những quầng thâm dưới mắt. Anh ngồi dậy và nhặt một trong những tờ giấy. Anh nhìn nó. Đó là một tài liệu về Harry Potter.

Đã sáu năm rồi và anh vẫn không tìm thấy cậu. Anh đã trả cho những thám tử tư giỏi nhất để đi tìm Harry Potter khắp cả thế giới, anh còn sử dụng những mối quan hệ của mình ở Bộ Pháp thuật để dò tìm phép thuật của Harry.

Đã 6 năm rồi, 6 năm ròng rã và chưa cách gì tìm được cậu.

Anh nhìn bức ảnh của Harry. Ngày trước anh đã lén chụp nó. Harry đang mỉm cười trong ảnh. Anh yêu nụ cười của Harry. Anh vẫn nhớ những lúc họ bên nhau.

_Flash back___

_Đó là giữa năm thứ 7. Chúa tể Hắc Ám đã bị đánh bại giữa học kỳ đó. Mẹ anh đã chết bởi chính tay chồng bà vì bà từ chối để Lucius dâng Draco cho Voldermort. Draco ngày càng căm ghét cha mình hơn.___

_Đó là lí do tại sao anh dù không thể giúp được gì nhưng lại thấy vui mừng khi một lá thư từ Bộ đến thông báo rằng tất cả Tử thần thực tử, bao gồm cả cha anh, đã bị nhận nụ hôn Giám ngục. Tất cả tiền nhà Malfoy và mọi thứ đều thuộc về anh.___

_Anh được tự do. Anh có thể làm bất cứ thứ gì anh muốn. Hơn nữa, không ai ra lệnh buộc anh cưới Pansy Parkinson nữa. Anh thích làm tình, đúng, nhưng anh sẽ không bao giờ chạm vào Pansy trong vòng bán kính 3m. Ý nghĩ hôn cô ta cũng đủ làm anh phát ói. Draco là BI; anh thích làm tình với cả đàn ông và phụ nữ. Lần đó là khi anh quyết định tấn công Harry Potter.___

_Anh đã nghe có tin đồn nói Chàng trai vàng là gay. Và anh quyết định phải tiến tới với cậu ta. Ai mà không muốn chứ? Harry là một người đẹp. Cậu ta thấp nhất khối, nhưng điều đó làm cậu ta trông thật đáng yêu. Cơ thể mảnh khảnh nhưng cũng có cơ bắp vì tập Quidditch. Mái tóc đen rối bù như muốn thể hiện "vừa mới làm tình", đôi mắt màu ngọc lục bảo tuyệt đẹp và đôi môi nhìn vào là muốn hôn.___

_Anh nhớ lần đầu tiên hai người ngủ cùng nhau. Hogwart tổ chức ăn mừng vì đã đánh bại được Chúa tể hắc ám, và anh nhìn thấy Harry đang nói chuyện với bạn câu, Finnigan. Tình bạn của Harry với Weasel và Máu bùn đã kết thúc kể từ khi cậu tuyên bố mình là gay.___

_May mắn cho cậu, hầu hết mọi người trong trường đều chấp nhận chuyện cậu là gay. Ờ, hầu hết mọi người đều muốn thò tay vào quần cậu. Là gay hay lesbian là một chuyện thông thường ở thế giới Phù Thủy.___

_Khuôn mặt Harry đỏ bừng, cho Draco biết cậu đã ngà ngà say rồi. Khi Finnigan đi chỗ khác, Draco quyết định tiến lại gần cậu từ phía sau. Harry, cảm thấy choáng váng và va vào Draco.___

_Draco nắm lấy tay cậu để đứng vững lại. Harry nhìn lên xem ai đang nắm tay mình và gặp đôi mắt của Draco. Họ nhìn nhau chằm chằm một lúc trước khi Draco phá vỡ phép thuật và cúi đầu xuống thì thầm vào tai Harry, "Tại sao tôi và cậu không đi đâu đó thoải mái hơn?" Harry, đã say, chỉ gật đầu và để Draco đưa mỉnh ra khỏi bữa tiệc.___

_Họ đến phòng Draco, anh là Thủ Lĩnh nam sinh nên có phòng riêng. Anh đọc mật khẩu và kéo Harry vào trong. Trong phòng anh nhẹ nhàng đẩy Harry xuống giường và bắt đầu cởi đồ của cậu.___

_"Cậu thật đẹp," anh thốt lên khi cuối cùng anh cũng nhìn thấy cơ thể trần truồng của Harry. Harry chỉ mỉm cười với anh và thở hổn hển khi Draco bắt đầu vuốt ve ngực cậu. Draco không thể kiềm chế hơn được nữa, anh hôn Harry, cảm nhận đôi môi mềm mại của Harry.___

_…___

_Draco tưởng sẽ phải nghe tiếng hét hay ít nhất là một lời nguyền rủa từ Harry khi anh thức giấc, nhưng không có gì cả. Khi Draco tỉnh dậy, anh thấy Harry đang ngồi trên giường nhìn anh chằm chằm. Vẻ mặt cậu không đọc được nổi. Họ chỉ nhìn nhau chằm chằm giống như đêm trước.___

_Draco, thiếu kiên nhẫn, đã phá vỡ sự im lặng. "Nào, cậu có muốn nói gì không?" anh nói. Harry có vẻ thoát khỏi trạng thái hôn mê.___

_"Có phải, có phải chúng ta..." cậu nhìn xuống tấm ga trải giường.___

_"Ừ?" Draco hỏi___

_"Chúng ta thật sự làm chuyện đó à?" Mặt Harry đỏ lên như quả cà chua,___

_"Cậu nghĩ gì?" Draco hỏi, thích thú khi Harry xấu hổ liếc trộm anh.___

_"Vâng" Giọng Harry gần như là tiếng thì thầm, nhưng cũng đủ to để Draco nghe thấy.___

_Draco ngắm cậu cẩn thận. Tóc Harry rối tung, tất nhiên là vẫn hấp dẫn, đôi môi đỏ và sưng lên, khuôn mặt đỏ bừng. Mắt nhìn xuống, thình thoảng cậu xấu hộ liếc trộm Draco. Cổ cậu đầy những nốt, dấu hôn của Draco, và cậu giữ chặt lất chăn để che đi tình trạng khỏa thân của mình. Cậu trông thật đẹp.___

_"Cậu có thích không?" Draco trêu. Draco chưa bao giờ nhìn thấy ai có thể đỏ mặt nhiều như Harry. Khuôn mặt của cậu ngày càng đỏ hơn.___

_Draco cười nhăn nhở và nằm xuống làm mũi hai người gần như chạm vào nhau. "Tôi rất thích. Hi vọng cậu cũng vậy." Lúc này Harry nhìn lên và vô tình, chạm môi vào môi Draco. Draco giật mình nhưng giữ lấy khuôn mặt Harry khi cậu cố quay đi và tiếp tục nụ hôn sâu hơn.___

_"Có phải đó là đồng ý không?" anh nói sau nụ hôn, tay vẫn ôm lấy khuôn mặt Harry.___

_"Tôi... tôi..." Harry bắt đầu thì Draco đặt một ngón tay lên miệng Harry, không cho cậu nói.___

_"Tại sao chúng ta không nhắc lại màn tối qua?" Draco nói, và họ làm chính xác như vậy.___

_Sau đó, họ bắt đầu gặp gỡ nhau thường xuyên hơn. Thỉnh thoảng Draco sẽ xuất hiện từ chỗ mà chỉ có Merlin mới bết được và bắt cóc Harry về phòng mình. ___

_Có nhiều người biết về mối quan hệ của họ lắm ngoại trừ Blaise, bạn thân nhất của Draco kể từ khi họ còn bé. Blaise cũng quen dần với Harry.___

_Thỉnh thoảng, Draco có một cảm giác kì lạ bất cứ khi nào anh nhìn thấy Harry đi cùng với Blaise. Anh nổi giận khi nhìn thấy Blaise làm Harry cười. Anh nổi giận vì đó không phải là anh làm Harry cười, nhưng anh bỏ những cảm xúc này sang một bên, Blaise là bạn thât nhất của anh, và Harry là người yêu của anh.___

_Thời gian thấm thoát vụt trôi. Cả Harry và Draco đều không nhận ra, đã nửa năm kể từ khi hai người hẹn hò. Draco thường không bao giờ có quan hệ quá một tuần. Anh mau chán.___

_Một đêm trước khi tốt nghiệp, như thường lệ, Harry đến phòng anh và họ làm tình đến kiệt sức.___

_Đầu tiên anh cảm thấy lúng túng khi Harry bắt đầu hỏi anh. Thông thường cậu không bao giờ làm thế. Anh thành thật trả lời điều Harry hỏi. Anh đã lên kế hoạch cưới một phủ thủy để nối dõi, lúc đó anh chỉ nghĩ Harry như một người bạn tình thôi.___

_Anh có cảm giác kì lạ khi anh thức dậy mà không thấy Harry ở bên. Harry không bao giờ đi mà chưa đánh thức anh dậy trước.___

_'Có lẽ cậu ấy muốn chuẩn bị sẵn sàng cho lễ tốt nghiệp' Draco đã nghĩ vậy. Không nghĩ nhiều hơn nữa, Draco bắt đầu chuẩn bị và tiến đến Đại sảnh làm lễ tốt nghiệp.___

_Anh trở nên lo lắng khi Harry không đến buổi lễ, từ đầu đến cuối buổi.___

_Draco còn hỏi cả Finnigan Harry đi đâu. Anh ngày càng lo hơn khi Finnigan nói với anh cậu ta không nhìn thấy Harry từ tối qua. Cả trường bắt đầu thì thầm và suy đoán về sự biến mất của người anh hùng. Blaise cố làm Draco bình tĩnh lại nhưng không hiệu quả.___

_Cuối buổi lễ, có cái gì đó đã thay đổi trong Draco, anh thấy trống rỗng và hụt hẫng. Và lần đầu tiên trong đời anh đã khóc.___

_End FlashBack_

Kể từ lúc Harry bỏ đi, cuộc sống Draco trở nên khốn khổ. Anh không ngủ, vì mỗi lần anh cố ngủ là lại mơ về Harry. Và nó làm anh đau.

Anh muốn Harry quay lại. Bằng mọi giá. Anh cần biết tại sao cậu lại bỏ đi. Anh cần biết cảm giác trống rỗng này nghĩa là gì. Anh cần Harry.

Blaise đã từng nói với anh một lần là anh yêu. Draco chỉ nhìn chằm chằm như thể cậu ta thằng điên nhất đang còn sống. "Cảm giác trống rỗng trong tim mày được gọi là yêu Draco à. Tao biết rất rõ vì tao cũng có những cảm giác ấy khi chàng trai tao yêu chết."

Nhưng Draco phủ nhận và nói anh cảm thấy trống rỗng vì Harry bỏ anh đi không nói lời nào. Blaise chỉ thở dài và nói "Một lúc nào đó mày sẽ nhận ra mày yêu người đó khi người đó đã đi rồi" và cậu ta để Draco suy nghĩ một mình.

Những lời nói của Blaise ám ảnh anh. Có phải anh thật sự yêu Harry? Nếu anh có, thì anh cần tìm cậu. 'Nhưng mình sẽ làm gì sau khi tìm thấy cậu ấy? Chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra nếu cậu ấy tiếp tục và hạnh phúc mà không có mình?' Draco cứ nghĩ.

Nhưng anh muốn Harry, Đúng, anh muốn Harry ở bên anh; không anh cần được ở bên cậu. Quên đi việc nối dõi, anh không cần người thừa kế chừng nào anh có Harry. Anh có thể nhận con nuôi.

Và với ý nghĩ ấy, Draco cuối cùng cũng thiếp đi.

End chap 2 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap 3: Gia đình**

Harry bị đánh thức khi chuông báo reo. Vẫn còn ngái ngủ cậu tắt chuông và nhìn đứa con vẫn đang say giấc của mình. Cậu hôn lên trán Ryan và cẩn thận ra khỏi giường. Cậu vươn vai trong khi đi vào phòng tắm.

Sau khi tắm rửa thay quần áo, cậu đi xuống cầu thang và vào bếp.

Khi Harry đang nấu ăn, tiếng chuông cửa vang lên. Cậu tắt bếp và ra mở cửa.

Cậu đối diện với Andy Smith, người làm cùng cậu. Cậu chào anh ta và dẫn anh ta vào. "Cám ơn, Ryan đã dậy chưa?" Anh ta hỏi Harry, người đang đưa cho anh ta một tách cà phê và anh ta nhận lấy đầy biết ơn.

"Ờ, anh biết nó quá rõ mà, nó có phải là đứa dậy sớm được đâu cơ chứ." 'Giống người cha kia của nó vậy' Harry buồn bã nghĩ.

"Này, Ăn đi" Harry nói khi cậu đặt một đĩa trứng tráng và một cốc nước cam lên trên bàn trước mặt Andy và một phần khác cho cậu.

"Ưmm... vẫn ngon như thường" Andy nói với cậu sau khi anh ta cắn một miếng trứng. Harry chỉ mìm cười trước lời khen. Thỉnh thoảng Andy lại khen cậu quá nhiều.

"Cha ơi..." cậu nghe có tiếng ngái ngủ gọi mình và quay đầu lại thấy con trai cậu đang mơ màng dụi mắt với mái tóc vàng rối bù.

"Lại đây nào đồ mê ngủ" Harry trêu khi cậu nhấc Ryan lên, đặt nó lên ghế, đi lấy một đĩa khác và một cốc sữa cho bé. Ryan không nhấc nĩa, thay vào đó là nó quay mặt về phía Harry và há to miệng. Harry cười thầm trước trò của đứa con trai.

"Ô... con hư quá đấy, quỷ nhỏ" cậu nói khi bắt đầu đút cho con trai mình ăn. Ryan đang nhai cũng nhe răng cười. Andy quan sát cảnh trước mặt mình với nụ cười mơ màng trên khuôn mặt.

[Andy's POV]

Anh đã làm việc cho Harry được 3 năm rồi. Harry đã tin tưởng giao nhà hàng cho anh sau khi cậu ấy quyết định ở cạnh con trai nhiều hơn. Nhà hàng này có một phòng và 1 phòng tắm trên tầng 2. Đó là nơi anh đã sống kể từ khi Harry thuê anh làm cùng.

Cách đây 4 tháng, có hai người cùng anh làm việc tại nhà hàng này. Nhưng một người xin thôi việc để tổ chức đám cưới và đã kiếm được công việc khác, trong khi người còn lại đã trở về quê vì bà cậu ta ngã bệnh. Harry đã tin tưởng giao cho anh tìm người mới.

Hiện nay có 3 người đang làm việc trong nhà hàng của Harry.

Mỗi ngày, Andy sẽ đến nhà Harry lấy đồ ăn cho nhà hàng và mỗi lần một tuần anh sẽ đưa cho Harry tiền lãi. Andy thích dành thờ gian với Harry và Ryan. Anh yêu hai người. Anh yêu Harry.

Kể từ khi anh gặp Harry, anh đã phải lòng chàng trai tóc đen ấy. Anh chưa bao giờ hỏi về mẹ Ryan mặc dù anh muốn biết người phụ nữ điên khùng nào lại bỏ Harry.

Trong mắt anh, Harry là người tốt nhất anh đã từng gặp. Không thể quên cậu cũng rất quyến rũ. Một người điển trai; Không, chỉ có từ đẹp mới diễn tả hết. Andy yêu những lúc khuôn mặt Harry đỏ lên vì xấu hổ bất cứ khi nào anh khen cậu. Anh thường tán tỉnh cậu, nhưng Harry không biết về mấy chuyện đó.

Đã từng có lần Harry nói với anh cậu là gay nhưng Andy không dám thổ lộ tình cảm với Harry, vì anh nghĩ anh không xứng yêu một người như Harry.

Anh không là ai cả, anh không có gì cho đến khi anh gặp Harry. Anh chỉ là kẻ ăn xin tìm thức ăn ở thùng rác mà thôi. Gần như thế này cũng đủ làm anh thỏa mãn, kể cả khi anh không có được Harry. Nhưng anh không thể ngừng giấc mơ anh có thể ở cùng Harry và Ryan mãi mãi, giống như một gia đình.

End Andy's POV

"Andy, Andy, anh ổn chứ?" Harry hỏi anh, vẻ đầy quan tâm.

"Cái... ồ, tôi không sao, chỉ hơi buồn ngủ" Andy giả vờ ngáp.

"Anh có thể nghỉ phép một ngày nếu muốn" Harry đề nghị.

"Không, tôi ổn rồi, Harry này, cậu sẽ làm hư tôi như cậu làm hư Ryan đấy. Nhưng tôi không có ý kiến gì đâu." Harry đỏ mặt khi Andy nháy mắt với cậu.

"Cha ơi, con no rồi." Ryan nói, nó đã uống hết sữa, và để cốc lên trên bàn sau khi uống xong. Harry lấy khăn lau mặt cho nó và bế nó lên, "Giờ thì chúng ta đi tắm nhé." cậu quay sang Andy "Andy, anh có thể đưa chúng tôi đến chợ trước khi đến nhà hàng không? Tôi muốn mua vài thứ."

Andy nháy mắt với cậu. "Bất cứ điều gì vì Harry yêu dấu của tôi" và anh cười khi Harry ném khăn ăn về phía anh.

End chap 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Chap 4: Tìm kiếm****  
**

Draco đang đến quán Ba cây chổi ở đường Hogsmade. Anh có một cuộc hẹn với Blaise tại đó. Draco bước vào và bắt đầu tìm bạn mình. Blaise đã chờ sẵn ở một cái bàn gần đấy.

Anh tiến lại gần chỗ Blaise và ngồi xuống ghế đối diện. Mắt Blaise nhắm lại, trong tay cầm Quả cầu nhớ. Anh đang giữ chặt nó như một thứ đồ quý báu dễ vỡ.

Không thể chịu được sự im lặng, Draco lên tiếng "Đừng nói với tao mày vẫn than khóc cho cậu ta chứ". Blaise mở mắt nhìn Draco và sau đó nhìn Quả cầu nhớ trong tay.

"Mày biết tao không thể ngừng nghĩ về cậu ấy được mà Draco, sẽ không bao giờ ngừng hết." Blaise nói, giọng anh đượm buồn.

Draco giật lấy Quả cầu nhớ và đưa nó ra trước mặt. "Ừ, tao nhớ lúc mày nổi điên đi tìm kiếm một vật." Anh trả lại quả cầu cho Blaise.

Blaise im lặng và chỉ nhìn chằm chằm vào Quả cầu nhớ.

"Kể cả bây giờ, tao vẫn không thể tha thứ cho mình được. Có lẽ tao sẽ mãi ân hận cho đến hết đời" anh tắc nghẹn, và Draco có thể nghe thấy tiếng nấc trong giọng Blaise.

"Ước gì..." Blaise ngừng lại trước khi định nói bất cứ điều gì và mím môi. Anh ngước lên và bắt gặp khuôn mặt lo lắng của Draco. "Xin lỗi. Đây không phải là lí do tao gọi mày ra đây."

Anh hít một hơi dài.

"Tao đã gặp Harry rồi."

Anh chờ xem phản ứng của Draco.

"CÁI GÌ!" Draco la lên và nhảy khỏi ghế, không quan tâm đến sự chú ý của tất cả những người khác trong quán Ba cây chổi.

"Yên nào Draco, mọi người đang nhìn chúng ta kìa" Blaise rít lên.

Draco phát cáu và không còn giữ được vẻ bình tĩnh của người dòng họ Malfoy. Anh ngồi xuống và đang cố trấn tĩnh lại. "Mày gặp... mày gặp cậu ấy ở đâu?" Anh hỏi Blaise. Tim anh đập thình thịch với hi vọng có thể tìm thấy Harry.

"Tao nhìn thấy cậu ấy ở thế giới Muggle. Cậu ấy không nhìn thấy tao và suýt chút tao đã nghĩ đó không phải Harry nếu không có vết sẹo" Blaise nói với anh.

"Và?" Draco sốt sắng hỏi tiếp.

"Đừng ngắt lời tao. Tao cố đi theo cậu ấy nhưng lại bị lạc mất" Anh thấy khuôn mặt Draco nhanh chóng chuyển thành thất vọng nên vội thêm vào "Nhưng ít nhất chúng ta biết cậu ấy đang ở NewYork, trong thế giới Muggle! Mày chỉ phài tìm cậu ấy ở đó thôi, và với mối quạn hệ của tao ở đó, chúng ta có thể dễ dàng tìm ra cậu ấy!" khuôn mặt Draco sáng lên một chút và anh mỉm cười với Blaise.

"Chúng ta sẽ tìm ra cậu ấy, mày biết mà, chúng ta sẽ làm được Draco à" Blasie hứa với anh. "Giờ thì về nhà và sắp xếp hành lí đi. Chúng ta sẽ đến NewYork. Tao sẽ đến đón mày lúc 9h sáng mai." Draco nhe rằng cười và nhảy tới ôm anh.

"Cám ơn Blaise, mày là thằng bạn tuyệt nhất!" Draco thả anh ra và suýt nữa nhảy lên chân anh. "Tao sẽ về nhà ngay bây giờ và sắp xếp đồ đạc. Ngày mai gặp lại, Blaise!"

Draco ra khỏi bàn trước khi anh quay đầu sang phía Blaise, khuôn mặt đầy nghiêm túc "Blaise, mày đã từng nói với tao một lần tao phải đi tìm Harry để có được hạnh phúc. Và tao nghĩ tốt nhất mày cố quên Longbottom đi." Blaise định nói điều gì đó thì Draco ngắt lời. "Hãy nghe lời tao, mày là đứa bạn thân nhất của tao và tao chỉ muốn mày được hạnh phúc như mày muốn tao được hạnh phúc. Nhưng tao không thể tìm một người đã chết cho mày được. Và mày sẽ hạnh phúc nếu mày quên được cậu ta."

Blaise chỉ im lặng, cúi đầu xuống. Draco biết Blaise đang cố kìm nước mắt. Anh vỗ nhẹ lên vai và bỏ đi không nói thêm một lời nào nữa, để lại Blaise với nỗi đau của anh.

Sau khi Draco đi, Blaise tiến thẳng về nhà. Anh lập tức vào phòng mình và đổ sập ra giường, mênh mang chìm vào dòng hồi ức.

_FlashBack (Một tuần trước khi cuộc chiến với Voldemort)___

_"Tôi muốn cậu giữ lấy vật này."___

_Blaise nhìn chàng trai trước mặt mình với nụ cười khinh bỉ. Chàng trai ấy, Neville Longbottom, một tay nắm chặt, tay kia đang cầm qua cầu nhớ.___

_"Sao tao lại phải giữ vật đó chứ? Tao không hậu đậu như mày, Longbottom" anh nhấn mạnh từ hậu đậu như thể đó là từ anh ghét sử dụng nhất.___

_Neville vẫn giơ tay về phía anh. "Tôi chỉ muốn cậu có nó và giữ nó bên người" Neville cầu xin anh.___

_Blaise chỉ nhướng mày. "Hmm… Có vẻ mày rất muốn tao có nó; tốt lắm" anh tóm lấy Quả cầu nhớ từ tay Neville. Một nụ cười biết ơn tỏa sáng trên mặt Neville.___

_Không một lời cảnh báo, anh ném Quả cầu nhớ ra ngoài cửa sổ và nó bay đến tận đâu chỉ có Merlin mới biết. Neville sửng sốt. Cậu ta bị shock trước hành động của Blaise.___

_"Nó là của tao, tao muốn làm gì nó mà chả được. Và tao thích quăng nó càng xa càng tốt" Blaise cười mỉa. Không nói lời nào nữa, anh quay đi và bỏ lại Neville một mình. Nếu anh dừng lại nhìn Neville chỉ một lát thì anh đã thấy khuôn mặt đẫm nước mắt của Neville, trái tim cuả cậu đang tan vỡ.___

_-___

_Giữa đêm, một bóng hình lặng lẽ rón rén đi trên hành lang vắng vẻ. Hình bóng đó đang lén ra khu đất của trường trước khi bị ai đó bắt gặp. "Lumos" hình bóng ấy gần như nín thở khi bị một người nào đó nắm tay.___

_"Mày đang làm gì giờ này thế Blaise?" Draco Malfoy lười biếng hỏi thằng bạn thân nhất của mình.___

_Blaise bảo anh tắt ánh sáng rồi đi theo mình.___

_Không hỏi thêm, Draco lặng lẽ đi theo. Họ đến chỗ vũng bùn trên sân, dưới cánh cửa sổ Blaise đã ném quả cầu nhớ qua.___

_Draco chế nhạo đầy ghê tởm. "Chính xác thì mày muốn làm gì ở nơi thế này?"___

_Anh suýt ngất xỉu khi nhìn thấy Blaise chui xuống bùn.___

_"Blaise? Này, mày bị mất trí à?" Draco hỏi người bạn của mình, người bắt đầu tìm kiếm thứ gì đó trong bùn. Blaise được biết như một kẻ quái dị ưa sạch sẽ, giống như anh. Có phải mắt anh nhìn nhầm không? Hay có lẽ anh chỉ đang mơ, hay đó có lẽ không phải là Blaise.___

_Blaise lờ đi phản ứng của anh và tiếp tục tìm kiếm trong vũng bùn.___

_Một ánh sáng lóe lên, và Blaise nhìn sang Draco. Đũa phép của Draco được đưa ra phía trước và ánh sáng phát ra từ đó. "Tao không biết mày đang làm gì, nhưng ít nhất việc tao có thể làm giúp mày là tạo chút ánh sáng vì tao thà chết còn hơn là chui xuống đống bùn này". Draco nói, chỉ vào đống bùn. Blaise mỉm cười biết ơn.___

_Nhiều giờ trôi qua. Khi Draco ngồi trên đất khô và bắt đầu mơ màng thì bất chợt Blaise hét lên "Tìm thấy rồi!"___

_Anh vội vàng ngẩng mặt lên nhìn lên. Blaise đang giơ một tay lên cao, bàn tay đang nắm chặt quả cầu nhớ đầy bùn.___

_Draco nhìn bạn mình với vẻ kinh ngạc. "Mày lẻn ra ngoài lúc nửa đêm, dành hơn 3 tiếng đồng hồ trong bùn chỉ để tìm một Quả cầu nhớ ngu ngốc ư!" Anh hét lên.___

_Blaise lườm anh và giữ chặt Quả cầu nhớ trong tay. "Đây không chỉ là một Quả cầu nhớ. Tao nhận được từ cậu ấy, và nó không ngu ngốc!" anh tự bào chữa.___

_Draco chợt nhận ra. "Mày.. ý mày là Longbottom đưa nó cho mày?" Blaise khẽ gật đầu, khuôn mặt đầy nhẹ nhõm. "Tao không ngờ Longbottom là loại có thể chủ động với ai đó trước" Draco thì thầm.___

_"Tao biết, tao cũng bất ngờ không kém khi cậu ấy bảo tao giữ vật này."___

_"Thế tại sao nó lại kết thúc ở đây?" Draco chỉ tay vào đống bùn.___

_Blaise cúi đầu xấu hổ "Tao ném nó ra ngoài cửa sổ"___

_"Ồ, ra là mày và tính tự cao ngu ngốc của mày" Draco cáu kỉnh với Blaise và bị Blaise lườm lại.___

_"Thế thằng nào quá tự cao đến nỗi không thể thổ lộ với tình yêu bất diệt của nó với cậu bé sống sót" Blaise cáu lại.___

_"Này, tao làm gì có tình yêu bất diệt nào với Potter chứ!" Draco hét lên, tay chống hông, Blaise ném bùm về phía anh và Draco bị dính một phát vào người. Anh cười khi bị Draco lườm, và nhanh chóng Draco cũng cười vang.___

_-___

_Kể từ đó, anh luôn mang Quả cầu nhớ bên mình dù đi đến bất kì nơi nào. Nó không bao giờ rời khỏi anh. Nếu anh không cư xử như thể anh ghét Neville thì anh sẽ nhảy lên vui sường khi được cậu tặng Quả cầu nhớ. Thật ra anh có tìm cảm với cậu bé Gryffindor hậu đậu ấy. Trước đây anh rất ghét cậu, nhưng từ ghét lại dần dần chuyển sang ham muốn, từ ham muốn chuyển sang yêu mến và cuối cùng từ yêu mến phát triển dần thành cảm giác muốn cậu bé ấy là của anh. Cảm giác ấy là yêu.___

_Anh không bao giờ dám nói cho cậu bé biết tình cảm của anh. Anh sợ Neville sẽ nguy hiểm nếu lại gần anh. Anh phải cư xử như thể cậu là người anh ghét nhất.___

_Cha mẹ anh là Tử thần thực tử và họ mong anh sẽ nối bước họ. Phục vụ Chúa tể hắc ám.___

_Tất nhiên giống như Draco, anh từ chối. Anh không muốn cúi đầu trước một kẻ không phải phù thủy Thuần chủng điên rồ, thích tra tấn và giết những người vô tội. Chỉ với ý nghĩ giết ai đó thôi đủ làm anh phát bệnh và nôn mửa.___

_Thế nên anh luôn cư xử tàn nhẫn với Neville, trong khi trái tim anh dễ dàng tan vỡ bất cứ khi nào nhìn thấy vẻ tổn thương trên khuôn mặt Neville.___

_-___

_Cái ngày trận chiến cuối cùng cũng đã đến. Anh và Draco quyết định giúp bên sáng. Ước gì, ước gì anh cẩn thận hơn, anh sẽ không bao giờ là nguyên nhân cái chết của người anh yêu.___

_Anh quá tập trung khi chiến đấu đến nỗi không nhận ra một Tử thần thực tử đang cầm một con dao găm phía sau đang tiến lại gần anh. Anh không có thời gian để phản ứng. Lúc anh quay đầu lại, Neville đã đứng trước anh, che cho anh khỏi sự tấn công. Con dao găm đã đâm sâu vào bụng cậu. Choáng váng, anh ôm chặt lấy cơ thể đầy máu của Neville và dùng đũa phép giết chết tên Tử thần thực tử.___

_Anh ôm chặt cơ thể Neville, sợ hãi điều tội tệ nhất sẽ đến. Neville cố nói gì đó nhưng cậu chỉ toàn ho ra máu. "Không! Đừng nói gì hết, tôi sẽ đi tìm ai đó trị thương cho cậu" Blaise cố tự thuyết phục mình rằng Neville sẽ không sao. Anh nhìn quanh, có vẻ cuộc chiến đã dừng lại, nhưng anh không biết bên nào thắng. Anh không có thời gian để quan tâm, anh tiếp tục đảo mắt xung quanh, tìm xem ai có thể giúp Neville.___

_Anh nhìn xuống khi cảm giác có một bàn tay đặt lên má anh. Bàn tay của Neville nhẹ nhàng vuốt má anh. Cậu đang cố mỉm cười với đôi môi đầy máu. "Không... Tôi không cần… *khụ khụ*…. giúp..." Blaise nắm lấy đôi tay đặt trên má anh. Khuôn mặt anh đầy lo lắng, sợ hãi và đau buồn.___

_"Làm ơn... Cố lên, cậu sẽ ổn mà, cậu sẽ sống, tôi..." Neville cắt ngang lời anh.___

_"Tôi yêu cậu"___

_Blaise tê liệt trước câu nói của Neville và anh càng ngày càng sợ.___

_Neville nhìn chằm chằm vào mắt anh "Tôi luôn nhìn cậu từ xa" cậu thì thầm.___

_"Tôi không bao giờ có đủ can đảm để nói với cậu, vì tôi là một tên ngốc." Cậu tiếp tục. "Nhưng ít nhất tôi chết vì bảo vệ cậu, người đàn ông tôi yêu" cậu mỉm cười.___

_"Tôi biết cậu ghét tôi... nhưng tôi không thể dừng cảm giác yêu thương dành cho cậu" Mắt cậu nặng dần, và Neville cố không nhắm vì cậu còn nhiều điều muốn nói với Blaise. "Cậu không cần cảm thấy tội lỗi. Tôi đã quyết định bảo vệ cậu bằng mạng sống của mình. Và tôi vui vì tôi không thất bại khi làm việc đó như lúc tôi vẫn thường thất bại."___

_"Tôi hạnh phúc vì có thể chết trong vòng tay cậu" một giọt nước mắt lăn dài trên má cậu. Cậu cười với Blaise lần cuối và xung quanh dần chìm vào tối tăm. Bàn tay trên má Blaise rơi xuống đất.___

_Blaise chỉ nhìn chằm chằm vào cơ thể lạnh ngắt trong tay mình trước khi anh bất đầu gào thét và bật khóc, cầu xin cậu mở mắt. "Không... không... Neville, đừng! Đừng bỏ tôi!" anh lay lay cơ thể của Neville "Tôi vẫn chưa thổ lộ tình cảm của mình kia mà!"___

_Blaise tìm kiếm trong túi và lôi ra Quả cầu nhớ, thứ đã trở thành vật quý giá nhất của anh và đưa nó ra trước mặt Neville "Nhìn này, tôi cầm Quả cầu nhớ của cậu, tôi luôn luôn giữ nó bên mình" anh nói với chàng trai, nhưng đáp lại anh chỉ là sự im lặng.___

_Nước mắt chảy giàn giụa trên má khi anh liên tục nói và hét lên với Neville, hi vọng chàng trai sẽ nghe tiếng khóc của anh mà mở mắt.___

_Sau đó Draco tìm thấy anh. Khuôn mặt vô hồn và đôi mắt trống rỗng. Anh không phản ứng gì khi Draco gọi. Và anh cứ ngồi yên như thế hai ngày; không chịu buông cơ thể của Neville. Anh gào thét lên và đấm đá bất cứ ai cố tiến lại gần anh để mang cơ thể Neville rời khỏi anh.___

_Draco phải sử dụng bùa bất tỉnh mạnh nhất để gia đình Neville có thể nhận thi hài từ anh và chôn cất cậu bé.___

_End Flashback_

Mất 2 tháng trời ròng rã anh mới bắt đầu hồi phục và chấp nhận cái chết của Neville. Nhưng sự hối tiếc vẫn đậm sâu trong anh.

Blaise nhẹ nhàng hôn Quả cầu nhớ, như thể nó chính là Neville vậy. "Tôi yêu cậu... chỉ mình cậu thôi... luôn luôn và mãi mãi"

End chap 4 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chap 5: Crying over you**

"Ôi, Vì Merlin làm ơn ngồi xuống đi!"

Draco nhìn Blaise, người đang cầu xin anh ngồi xuống và trấn tĩnh lại cả tiếng đồng hồ rồi. Nhưng Draco không thể ngừng cảm thấy căng thẳng được.

Họ đã ở New York 2 tuần, đã 2 tuần rồi mà họ vẫn chưa tìm thấy Harry. Draco bắt đầu cảm thấy chán nản.

Lờ đi lời cầu xin của Blaise, Draco tiếp tục đi đi lại lại.

"Làm ơi đi Draco, mày làm tao đau đầu đấy!" Blaise la lên.

Họ đang ở trong một khách sạn của dân muggle và khách sạn này khá đúng ý Draco.

Blaise tội nghiệp phải nghe những lời chửi bới của Draco và yêu cầu anh phải tìm một khách sạn đắt và phù hợp để Draco ở.

Blaise chỉ đảo mắt trong khi lấy tay che tai và lờ đi. Không thích bị lờ đi, Draco đánh mạnh vào đầu Blaise.

Draco kháng nghị nhiều đến nỗi, cuối cùng họ cũng quyết định được một khách sạn 5 sao tên là 'The Hilton'

Vì thế họ ở đó, trong căn phòng đắt nhất khách sạn, Draco cuối cùng cũng ngừng và nghe lời anh. Draco ngồi xuống ghế đối diện với Blaise.

Thở dài và hờn dỗi, làm Blaise đảo mắt và phát cáu, biết ơn vì cuối cùng Draco cũng chịu nghe lời mình.

"Nghe này, sao chúng ta không để ngày mai tiếp tục đi tìm? Dù sao thì cũng muộn rồi." Anh nói với Draco.

Draco nhìn lên, khuôn mặt đầy mệt mỏi "Tao sợ lắm Blaise" anh cúi đầu xuống một lần nữa.

"Sợ? Mày sợ cái gì?" Blaise hỏi anh. Anh đã ở bên người bạn mình kể từ khi Harry bỏ đi. Draco đã thay đổi thành một con người hoàn toàn khác, có vẻ như Harry đã biến anh trở thành 'người' hơn.

"Tao... Tao chỉ..."Draco lại thở dài, gần đây anh hay thở dài. Blaise gật đầu, khuyến khích anh tiếp tục. "Đã 6 năm rồi, mày biết không." Blaise lại gật đầu. "6 năm rồi mà tao vẫn chưa tìm ra được cậu ấy. Tao sợ nếu tao… nếu tao không thể gặp lại cậu ấy lần nữa… Tao..." Giọng anh vỡ òa và anh bắt đầu khóc.

Ngay lập tức Blaise ôm anh, hy vọng an ủi được anh.

Draco vùi đầu vào ngực Blaise, khóc cho thỏa lòng "... Tao... Tao không biết... *khóc*… tao sẽ làm gì nếu không thể tìm được cậu ấy...khóc... tao..." Draco khóc to hơm. Blaise không biết phải làm gì với Draco Malfoy đang khóc cả. Một Drco giận dữ và phiền toái anh còn chịu được, nhưng không phải là một Draco Malfoy đang khóc.

Họ cần, không Draco cần tìm Harry.  
Anh vỗ vỗ lưng Draco, thì thầm những lời an ủi.

Sau một lúc Draco ngủ trên tay anh. Blaise thở phào nhẹ nhõm. Anh nâng Draco lên và cẩn thận đặt Draco lên giường. Anh lấy chăn đắp cho Draco sau khi dùng phép thuật thay quần áo của Draco sang đồ ngủ.

Blaise đứng bật dậy khỏi chiếc ghế anh ngồi trước đó. Anh lấy tay dụi mắt và vuốt sống mũi mình. Anh ngắm nhìn bóng người đang say ngủ ấy.

Draco là bạn thân nhất của anh. Anh yêu quý Draco như người anh em ruột thịt mà anh không bao giờ có được. Anh biết Lucius đã đối xử thế nào với Draco khi còn bé. Blaise thường ở lại qua đêm tại biệt thự nhà Malfoy khi họ vẫn là con nít. Anh là người luôn an ủi Draco sau những bài học thô đầy lỗ cộc cằn của Lucius.

Lucius là lí do dẫn đến thái độ lành lùng của Draco. Ông ta cũng là nguyên nhân sự bất hạnh của Draco. Blaise đã chứng kiến Draco hạnh phúc như thế nào sau khi Draco và Harry bắt đầu hẹn hò với nhau.

Có phải Draco cũng đau khổ giống anh? Blaise mất đi Neville đã là quá đủ lắm rồi, anh không thể để cho Draco mất đi Harry nữa.

Anh thề với bản thân. Họ sẽ tìm thấy Harry cho dù mất bao nhiêu thời gian đi chăng nữa.

End chap 5 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chap 6: Cậu bé**

"Ryan, đừng đi xa quá!" Harry nói với đứa con trai đang chạy nhảy và cười khúc khích, đuổi theo một chú sóc nhỏ.

Harry thờ dài khi con cậu lờ cậu đi và tiếp tục đuổi theo con sóc nhỏ. Andy cười khi thấy khuôn mặt bất lực của Harry và bị Harry lườm lại.

Họ đang trong công viên hưởng thụ ngày nghỉ. Andy đã cho nhà hàng nghỉ một ngày, quyết định dành ngày chủ nhật cùng với Harry và Ryan. Ờ, thực ra anh ước được dành thời gian còn lại của cuộc đời mình với hai người họ.

Harry đã chuẩn bị một hộp thứ ăn khá lớn cho cả ba người.

Mùi thức ăn đủ để cho Andy nhỏ dãi đầy xấu hổ. Anh giúp cậu chuẩn bị nơi ăn và lấy ra tẩm thảm, trải nó lên cỏ. Sau đó anh giúp Harry xếp đĩa nhựa ra.

Tay anh và tay Harry vô tình chạm nhau trong khi anh làm việc đó, Harry không cảm thấy gì nhưng Andy hoàn toàn trái lại. Tim anh đập nhanh hơn và mặt đỏ ửng lên. Harry chú ý thấy và hỏi "Anh không sao chứ?"

"Không sao, vâng, vâng tôi ổn!" Andy nói, khuôn mặt anh vẫn đỏ.

Harry cau mày và đặt tay lên trán Andy, tay còn lại lên trán mình "Anh hơi hâm hấp nóng, anh chắc chắn mình không sao chứ?" Harry hỏi lại. Andy chắc là lần này anh sẽ chết và bay lên thiên đường, cảm giác được bàn tay mềm mại của Harry đang đặt lên trên trán.

"Cha, cha ơi!" Giọng nói vui vẻ của Ryan phá vỡ ảo tưởng của anh. Andy bất ngờ tấn công cậu bé bắt đầu cù nó không thương tiếc. Ryan giãy ra "Aww... Cha, cha ơi, cứu…" cậu hét lên.

Andy cười "Nào, ai là cha của con?" anh vui vẻ búng mũi Ryan.

"CON!" Ryan nói và nhảy vào người Andy và bắt đầu cù anh.

Andy đầu hàng và giơ tay lên. "Được rồi! Chú đầu hàng!"

Ryan cười "Con thắng!" Cậu bé thả Andy và nhào vào lòng Harry.

"Được rồi, hai bé, đừng chơi nữa, ăn thôi. Con phải ăn xong mới được chơi tiếp" Harry nói với con trai, lờ đi khuôn mặt già vờ bĩu môi của Andy vì bì gọi là con nít.

Họ bắt đầu ăn trưa. Ryan, ngồi trong lòng Harry, quay người lại đối diện với Harry. Như thường lệ, Ryan toét miệng cười với cha nó, rõ ràng là yêu cầu Harry đút cho nó ăn.

Andy khịt mũi và Harry thích thú lắc đầu. "Con đã năm tuổi rồi Ryan, con phải tự ăn lấy chứ" Harry nói với nó.

"Nhưng con thích cha đút cho con ăn cơ..." Ryan nói với đôi mắt cún con nhìn cậu.

Harry, bị đánh bại, hơi đỏ mặt khi Andy cười thầm và bắt đầu đút cho con cậu ăn. "Được thôi, nhưng ngay khi con lên sáu tuổi con phải tự ăn đấy" Ryan cười toe toét cho chiến thằng của mình và mở to miệng.

-

Blaise vò tóc trong thất vọng. Anh đã đi vòng quanh trong công viên cả tiếng đồng hồ rồi. Anh đi một mình, trước đó anh đã phải phù phép ngủ thật mạnh cho Draco, bạn anh cần nghỉ ngơi. Anh quyết định đi tìm Harry một mình trong khi Draco ngủ. Anh đã nhìn thấy một công viên, nơi có rất nhiều dân muggle vui chơi với gia đình họ. Anh nhìn chằm chằm vào một cặp đôi đang đi tay trong tay.

"Neville..."

Anh lấy quả cầu nhớ ra khỏi túi quần, nghịch quả cầu nhỏ trên tay và nâng niu nó đầy yêu thương. Anh làm rơi quả cầu nhớ khi có một đưa trẻ muggle đụng vào anh. Đứa trẻ quay lại chơi với bạn nó sau khi xin lỗi Blaise.

Blaise vội vàng tìm quả cầu nhớ. Anh nhìn thấy nó cách xa mình vài mét, và khi chạy đến lấy quả cầu thì anh nhìn thấy có một cậu bé cúi xuống và nhặt lấy nó.

"Xin lỗi, nó là của chú." Anh nói với đứa bé. Anh không chú ý đến khuôn mặt cậu bé, mắt anh dán vào kỷ vật tình yêu của mình.

Đứa bé giơ tay ra và đưa quả cầu nhớ cho anh. Blaise thở phào và lẩm bẩm lời cảm ơn.

"Quả cầu đẹp quá" cậu bé nói. Blaise mỉm cười nhưng không nhìn cậu bé. "Ừ"

"Con chưa nhìn thấy một quả cầu như thế này bao giờ, chú mua nó ở đâu thế?" Cậu bé lại hỏi anh.

Blaise nhìn lên "Không, chú không mua, chú..." lời nói của anh ngừng lại trước hình ảnh trước mặt anh.

Tóc vàng, làn da nhợt nhạt, khuôn mặt nhọn và đôi mắt màu xám, màu sắc anh rất quen thuộc. Màu mắt Draco, màu mắt chỉ gia đình Malfoy mới có.

"Không đời nào... Không thể!" Blaise hét lên trong đầu.

"Draco?" anh thì thầm trong nghi ngờ. Blaise không thể tin vào mắt mình. Cậu bé đừng trước mặt anh là bản sao của bạn anh.

"Draco ư? Không thưa chú, tên con là Ryan, Ryan Evans." Cậu bé, Ryan nói với anh.

Blaise lắc đầu, cố tỉnh táo. "Ai... ai là mẹ con?" Blaise hỏi nó.

Anh chưa bao giờ biết Draco có quan hệ với phụ nữ và có con.

"Con không có mẹ, con sống với cha" Ryan mỉm cười với anh và chỉ về phía bố nó. Mắt Blaise mở to vì sốc bới vì ở đằng kia, chỉ cách họ có vài mét, Harry Potter đang nhìn quanh như thể cậu đang tìm ai đó, lưng cậu quay về phía Blaise nên cậu không nhìn thấy khuôn mặt sửng sốt của Blaise.

Blaise cảm giác chân anh yếu đi. Ryan chạm vào tay anh và nhìn anh đầy lo lắng. "Chú không sao chứ? Trông chú nhợt nhạt quá?" Blaise nhìn nó. Chầm chậm, anh vươn tay chạm vào mặt cậu bé, xem xét cẩn thận.

Anh liếm môi trong lo lắng. "Cha con tên là gì?" Anh hỏi Ryan.

Ryan mỉm cười "Cha con tên là là Harry, Harry Evans" Nó nói với Blaise. "Evans?" Blaise lập lại trong đầu. Anh nhìn nơi Harry đang ngồi, lưng cậu vẫn quay về phí anh. 'Thì ra đó là tại sao mình không thể tìm được Harry Potter. Harry đổi họ.'

Blaise mỉm cười. Anh đã tìm thấy Harry! Nhưng có một điều làm anh rối loạn. Nếu Ryan là con Harry, thế mẹ nó là ai? Nhưng dù là Harry lấy người phụ nữ nào đó thì chắc chắn con cậu không thể giống Draco đến thế. Trừ phi...

Anh chợt nhận ra. "Đàn ông mang thai!" Tâm trí anh hét lên.

Blaise lại lắc đầu. Anh nhìn xuống cậu bé.

"Chú là một trong những người bạn thân nhất của cha con ở trường, chú cần nói chuyện với cha con, con có thể cho chú địa chỉ nhà được không?" Blaise mỉm cười và hỏi cậu bé. Ryan cười toe toét, gật đầu, và nó nói cho Blaise nơi nó ở.

"Được rồi, ngày mai chú sẽ đến nhà con, nhưng con không được nói cho cha nhé? Chú muốn dành sự bất ngờ." Ryan lại toét miệng cười và gật đầu một lần nữa. "Giờ thì con quay lại đi không cha lại tìm con" anh nói với cậu bé.

Ryan vẫy tay chào tạm biệt Blaise khi nó chạy về chỗ Harry. Blaise nhìn cậu bé đang chạy trước khi anh quay lại khách sạn.

-

"Ryan! Con đây rồi, cha tìm con nãy giờ." Harry kéo con cậu vào lòng và ôm nó thật chặt. "Chúng ta về nhà đi?" Ryan gật đầu buồn ngủ trong lòng cậu. Andy đến từ phía sau cậu. "Cậu tìm thấy cậu bé rồi à?" anh hỏi Harry và thở phào khi anh nhìn thấy cơ thể bé nhỏ đang cuộn tròn trên tay Harry.

"Tôi nghĩ nó mệt rồi, về nhà thôi" Harry nói với Andy, người gật đầu. Andy thu dọn tấm thảm picnic và hộp cơm trưa. Khi họ đi ra xe thì Ryan nói "Cha ơi?" Harry mỉm cười dịu dàng với con trai cậu.

"Cha tưởng con đang ngủ." Harry thay đổi thế nằm cho con trai để nó thoải mái hơn trên tay cậu.

"Cha ơi, Draco là ai?"

**End chap 6**


End file.
